


Cookies

by roadrunnner63



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cookies, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kinda Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, but we love him, doyoung is kinda chaotic, doyoung likes baking, if doyoung was a suburban housewife kinda not, surburban doyoung, this might get frisky later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadrunnner63/pseuds/roadrunnner63
Summary: If Doyoung lived a suburban life and Jaehyun was his new neighbour, what drama will ensue? ft. random white suburban housewives and the occasional divorceeOr: Doyoung lives in a white neighbourhood and a hot Asian moves in
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 27
Kudos: 162





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never lived in a suburban neighbourhood nor do I plan to and my knowledge of this comes from the real housewives of Orange County which I have not watched but, have seen trailers of. So yeah. Hope you enjoy. Bon Appetit. Also I apologise in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors.

For the 4 years Doyoung had lived in his neighbourhood, there had been no Asians, or to be exact, non-whites, apart from him. He assumed there would be at least some racial diversity but the most exotic he found was that the lady across from him had a great aunt that went to Argentina. For a holiday. But besides the lack of multiculturalism, Doyoung found he fit just fine with the suburban housewives and occasional divorcee. When he moved in, they baked cookies for him when he moved in and the amount of English words he could speak could be counted on two hands, and they chattered away about he would be just darling for their daughters. Of course, they found out sooner or later that his preference was in fact not women. Carla found out the hard way after a forced blind date with her daughter and Doyoung resulted in her daughter crying on her front porch about a so called disastrous date. There was some tension between Doyoung and Carla for a month at morning walking club, but then Doyoung resolved it baking apology cookies for Carla explaining to her that he was just not particular to women, which then led Carla to realise it was not that her daughter was undateable, it was just she picked the wrong suitor. And so Doyoung lived the suburban housewife life at age 27 without even having to ever marry.

Then came Jaehyun.

Doyoung was in the middle of brainstorming cookie recipes that would outshine Margot’s cookies tenfold at the next neighbourhood potluck when he heard a banging at his door. Normally after shouting Fuck off would make people leave because there were only ever two people that would ever knock on his door. One, being the ladies at his walking club, and they would always message Doyoung first because he asked them to as he found it most undignified to be out of refreshments when guests came over so they had to text at least 3 hours in advance. The second type, were door-to-door salesmen who Doyoung found to be the most irritating people on Earth. Maybe after Gertrude but Doyoung kept his mouth shut about that. Despite his profane outburst that clearly indicated he was not interested, the banging continued, and so Doyoung had to physically get up and walk towards his front door thinking about how door-to-door salesmen would become extinct once Doyoung decided to change profession to serial killer. He had already thought about how to not so kindly tell the person that he was not interested in their religion when he opened the door and saw the most beautiful being he had ever seen in his life standing at his front door. Doyoung did a quick sign of the cross because if this angel was going to tell him that his time was over, he would have at least liked to say he prayed at least once in his lifetime so he could go to heaven with whomstever this ethereal creature was. 

“Take me, I’m ready,” Doyoung breathed out, arms spread wide in his full glory, fuzzy pink bunny slippers and all.

“I’m sorry, what?” 

It took 5 seconds for Doyoung to digest what he had just said, another 5 seconds to realise that the angel now staring at him, presumably to get an explanation.  
“Fuck, shit. I, um, was practising some lines for the community play I was doing, and what better way than to practice in front of a stranger. Am I right? Ha ha..”

Doyoung’s defense mechanism kicked in, which was nervously laughing while simultaneously wishing to dissolve into the ground until the stranger laughed as well. Luckily for him, the angel bursted out laughing and fuck, did everyone’s laugh sound like how honey tastes? Wait no, Sandra’s laugh sounds like a fucking witch so that couldn’t be right. And hold up, the angel has dimples? Doyoung better repent for every single sin he ever committed cos damn, if he didn’t live in the afterlife with this angel, what was even the point. To bless Doyoung’s ears even more the angel started speaking.

“ Well, um, my name is Jaehyun Jung and I’m your new neighbour I guess. Oh, and here are some cookies for you because we are neighbours and all”

Doyoung looked down to see that there was indeed a plate of cookies in his hand, albeit slightly burned but cookies nonetheless, and if Doyoung squinted, sure enough there was the silhouette of a removal truck parked on the street front, not that Doyoung could see if it was a removal truck or not because his eyesight had not been 20/20 since he removed carrots from his diet when he moved out of his parent’s place 7 years ago because 1. He is not a fucking rabbit like most people alike him to and 2. Carrots taste disgusting and are an abomination to everything, especially cake.

“Sorry the cookies are a bit burned, I was in a rush and I thought it would be rude to visit empty handed so I cranked the heat up to like 280C but turns out it didn't really cook faster and the cookies sort of burned. I totally understand if you don’t want to eat them and now I’m rambling sorry about that”, Jaehyun said. 

“Wait. You’re Korean right?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun blinked a couple of times due to Doyoung’s abrupt questioning.

“Um, I guess, yeah. Haven’t lived in Korea for a while but I guess my parents are both Korean and that would make me Korean.” Jaehyun said.

“Holy shit, another Asian. Finally! By the way, thanks for the cookies and I’ll visit you later with something. Oh, and my names Doyoung. Doyoung Kim.” And with that, Doyoung slammed the door shut, running into the kitchen to whip up a batch of his famous brownies. A recipe that he totally did not steal from Cassandra (he did). Doyoung was now a man with a plan, what his plan was, not sure, but it had something to do with befriending the new neighbour, getting his number, finding out if he was gay and if he was gay, getting into his pants.

Meanwhile Jaehyun, who was completely unfazed by the fact that a door was just slammed in his face, smiled to himself. Kim Doyoung was certainly going to make his life much more interesting.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a super short update the next day? No promises that I can keep uploading regularly. Also we meet some of the other ladies.
> 
> also. I resurrected my unused twitter account so follow me @jaedograss

Doyoung wouldn’t say he had a specific type. He was just more drawn to Asian men. After the neighbourhood ladies found out Doyoung was gay, some of them offered their sons as tribute, because who wouldn’t want a son-in-law like Doyoung? He could bake, was actually interested in rom-coms and he could speak with the older women. Any mother-in-law’s dream son. But Doyoung gracefully declined. White men just didn’t attract him enough. That was rich coming from Doyoung who had a grand total of 2 boyfriends, one if you don’t count highschool boyfriends that last for a week, and zero if you don’t count drunken one night stands. But that was besides the point, Doyoung’s bad reputation for dating (and drinking) would not stand in the way of pursuing Jung Jaehyun, granted Jaehyun was gay. Doyoung hadn’t had the chance to ask yet because how can you ask about someone’s sexuality when you are gifting them freshly baked brownies as a housewarming gift? Jung Jaehyun was like an unexpected surprise Doyoung didn’t even know he was receiving because Lord knows how long the house next door was uninhabited for. Jaehyun was kind, had dimples and was extremely attractive, qualities Doyoung knew were rare in most men, at least in his experience of men, which was not much. 

Word of Jaehyun’s arrival spread around the neighbourhood fast. On his daily morning walk with the ladies, Doyoung realised, it was a survival of the fittest. 

“I heard he’s a doctor and served in the army. He would be great for my daughter,” Trisha sighed.

“Shut up Trisha, your daughter is as flat a board, what if he’s in the older ladies? I just got my divorce settlement with Ian, I’m sure he would want someone with more experience and curves”

“Experience my ass Laura, the reason you and Ian divorced was probably lack of experience. Speaking of ass, you don’t even have one to begin with!” Trisha retorted.

“Now, now ladies, settle down, I’m sure we can find his preferences when we get to know him better, let’s say, at the potluck?” Doyoung said in an attempt to resolve the argument. 

“Easy enough for you to say Doyoung, you probably want to get into his pants as well,” Sandra called out.

“That’s not true Sandra!”, Doyoung gasped (it totally was), “I just want to get to know him better, that’s all!”

What Doyoung did not take notice of was 1. The trail the ladies walked by every day included passing by Doyoung’s house, which now, incidentally, included passing by Jaehyun’s house and 2. The ladies had a habit of speaking very loudly while discussing (gossiping) certain issues. 

Doyoung had now realised the ladies were now very indiscreetly and very loudly talking about how perfect Jaehyun’s ass was when they left his house after baking cookies for him (Doyoung asked why they didn’t invite him in greeting his new neighbour but Carla argued that she saw him already visit the house before with brownies and she thought it would be unfair to greet the new neighbour more than once). And now they were just passing by Doyoung’s house, meaning 

“Shhh, stop talking about his ass!” Doyoung whisper shouted while frantically waving his arms to indicate the ladies to stop.

“Why not? He has a good ass and we should be allowed to appreciate it!” Margot said. 

Doyoung pointed towards Jaehyun’s house, which as he pointed, realised, had Jaehyun in the front lawn. Gardening. Now Doyoung usually was somewhat rational, but seeing an attractive man tending to his gardenias made Doyoung want to propose right then and there. Luckily, Doyoung retained his composure and smiled and waved to Jaehyun along with the other ladies, which Jaehyun returned right back with one of his dazzling eye smiles. Some of the ladies swooned and Trisha nearly fainted but Linda caught her. To her misfortune. 

“Come on ladies, move along!” Doyoung shouted. He somehow felt uncomfortable with all the ladies staring at Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s really hot body. Which probably had rock hard abs. Not that he could explicitly see them but one’s imagination could do amazing things if he tried hard enough.

“Oh come on Doyoung, don’t be a spoilsport. We can acknowledge eye candy if we want to” Sarah yelled back. But the ladies begrudgingly kept moving despite some protests to stay and stare. As Doyoung looked back one more time towards Jaehyun, he could see dimples on his face and the slightest pink in his ears.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter because I like procrastinating on the work I actually have to do. 
> 
> Also give me a follow on my slightly dead twitter account @jaedograss
> 
> And leave comments too. Please.

It was only until his 6th glass of wine when Doyoung realised that he needed to dress hot for the potluck tomorrow. Like smoking hot if he wanted to fend off the other ladies and have any chance with Jaehyun. So, it was decided. His outfit would be nearly as seductive as Beyonce’s voice. Not as much, because that was probably humanly impossible, and he didn’t want to try to disrespect her. Turns out drunk Doyoung had very bad coordination and he fell on his silk robe and he fell on the floor resulting in him scratching his cheek against his coffee table. Curse his long ass fucking silk robe train thing that he thought was fashionable when he bought it online at 2am. Again, wine, doesn’t really make Doyoung think that clearly and unfortunately the $500 robe was non refundable. 

If Doyoung was any more drunk then he already was, he would've thought that the cut on his cheek looked remotely cool. But because Doyoung was not an unsanitary fiend, he properly cleaned his cut and stuck on a bandaid. A Dora the Explorer one because that was all the convenience store had at the time Doyoung was purchasing. He sighed and went to bed. Potlucks always ended with a bit of drama so he needed to prepare himself.

The next day, Doyoung woke up late. It was already 10:45 and the potluck started in 15 minutes so he rushed through his morning routine, seemingly forgetting there was a Spanish child stuck to his face. He did remember however, to dress to kill. He picked a pair of black skinny ripped jeans that fit just right and paired it with a white button up, making sure to roll the sleeves up slightly and unbutton a few buttons. Grabbing his tupperware full of cookies he rushed out the door with a minute to spare.

Luckily, this month the potluck was being hosted 2 houses down so he didn’t have to walk that far. Doyoung opened the gate to the backyard and there he saw Jaehyun sitting and conversing with the others and damn, Jaehyun looked great in that leather jacket. Before Doyoung could start drooling, Trisha dragged him back into the cruel and harsh reality that was his life. “So glad you could finally make it Doyoung. Sit down, Jaehyun was just telling us all about him,” she said.

Doyoung sat down and looked around. Looks like he wasn’t the only one who had the idea to seduce via clothing. Laura’s neckline plunged so low that half her boob was practically falling out and Freya, Trisha’s daughter, had a skirt that was so short, Doyoung was sure her underwear would show, if she was wearing any. He wasn’t surprised if that slut pulled any tricks like that.

“Nice Dora the Explorer band aid Doyoung” Laura snickered.

“Nice fake boobs,” Doyoung bit back,”I didn’t know Target did tit jobs now.” He was not dealing with Laura’s bullshit this early in the morning. He hadn’t even drunk anything yet because he was late to the potluck, making him more irritated than usual.

“Okay, how about we eat now? I’m sure everyone is hungry now. How about Doyoung, you show us what you brought that you claimed would beat my cookies last time when we all know you won’t ever beat my cookies. Ever Doyoung. And let that be a testament to me just being more superior in baking than you, Doyoung. Remember that.” Margot said through a strained smile.

“Um, sheesh Margot. Didn’t need to be that passive aggressive. I baked pistachio vanilla cookies today.” Doyoung presented a container filled to the brim with cookies that looked delectable, a marble of green and white topped with dried rose petals. Everyone oohed and aahed. Well almost everyone.

“What the actual fuck Doyoung. No one likes the flavour of pistachios Doyoung,” Freya said.

Doyoung was about to make a comment about no one liking her personality but he bit his tongue on that comment. Jaehyun had already seen him make rude comments on one person, he didn’t need to disgrace himself anymore. Instead he smiled tightly and shot her a middle finger behind his back.

“Actually, I like pistachio flavoured things,” Jaehyun said.

Of course Jaehyun would like his cookies, Jaehyun was the literal perfect human being. It was getting harder for Doyoung to not drop on his knees for Jaehyun. 

“Hahaha, I was joking Doyoung, I like pistachios as well. Wow, what a coincidence Jae, we have such common interests,” Freya giggled.

Fucking bitch. She had the literal nerve to hit on him in front of everyone. And was shameless enough to use a pet name. Doyoung was about to throw hands.

“Honey, you are allergic to pistachios, remember?” Trisha said to her daughter.

“Well, I mean, I’m sure I would like them if I wasn’t allergic.” Freya said.

Okay, enough was enough. Doyoung could only hold his anger for so long.

“Freya, you know what? You’re personality is even faker than that cheapass spray tan you got.” Doyoung sneered.

“You take that back you bitch,” Freya gasped.

Sarah suddenly stood up. 

“Okay guys, I have something to say. Trisha, Freya is sleeping with an old man. Not older man, an old man. Like 40 years older. My daughter told me.”

Now the whole table gasped. Things were getting heated. 

“Sarah, shut up. You have a lot to talk about. You are a literal cougar. Your last boyfriend was 25 years younger than you.” Gertrude said.

More ladies started standing up. The neighbourhood ladies obviously had a lot to say about each other.

“Kristie, you’re still a virgin and you’ve been married for 3 years,” Jessica yelled out.

“Hey! I’m working on it!” Kristie snapped back.

Now all hell broke loose and everyone was shouting over each other.

“Your children got their ugliness from you.”

“My children are angels compared to that shitshow dropkick that is your daughter.”

“Whore! You fucked my husband!”

Food started flying.

“I’m sorry you don’t have the ability to close your big mouth. Oh, and your legs.”

“Your nose job can’t fix how fucking hideous you are.”

“Your cookies taste like shit!”

Doyoung looked over at Jaehyun who seemed both frightened and amused at the same time.

“Wanna get out of here?” Doyoung mouthed at him.

Jaehyun quickly nodded and the two of them sneaked out through the back gate.

“Whew, wow. Are they always like that?” Jaehyun asked once they got a safe distance from the house.

“More or less. This happens every potluck, I don’t even know how they still hang out with each other. It’s probably built up tension during the month. They’ll most likely go on for a bit more.” Doyoung responded. 

“Aw man, I really wanted to try out your cookies. But I don’t want to go back onto the battlefield.” Jaehyun said.

“I have more back in my house if you really want some.” Doyoung prayed Jaehyun would say yes.

“Sure, why not?” Jaehyun said.

\-----

“Wow, these are amazing Doyoung. Oh my gosh, can I have the recipe. Do you want money? I can get you money? How much?” Jaehyun exclaimed as he shoved the cookies down his throat. He was onto his third plate of cookies already. Doyoung smiled as Jaehyun ate. A man that liked his cooking? Doyoung was in heaven.

“You can have the recipe free of charge. Unless you plan to sell the cookies commercially. Then I demand at least 15% profit.” Doyoung said.

“Don’t worry, I probably won’t be able to bake them and I’ll end up begging you to bake me some more” Jaehyun laughed out.

Doyoung felt his heart clench every time Jaehyun smiled or laughed or did anything really. Probably signs of a stroke he thought.

“So Doyoung, tell me more about yourself.” Jaehyun said.

“There’s not much to tell really. I moved here 4 years ago from Korea, I own a music shop near the city. Apart from that, I live a pretty undramatic life.” Doyoung said.

“Undramatic? That’s not how I would describe you. Weren’t you the one who started the fight?” Jaehyun said.

“That was purely because Freya was hitting on you and I thought you would feel uncomfortable so I diverted the attention!” Doyoung defended. His cheeks started to turn pink.

“Uhuh, so you weren’t jealous of her hitting on me? That’s a bit sad. I really hoped you were jealous.” Jaehyun said.

“That’s not. I wasn’t jealous I just- wait, you wanted me to be jealous?” Doyoung said incredulously.

“ Yeah? Who wouldn’t want to be in a love triangle. Especially when one of your pursuers is incredibly cute.” Jaehyun said.

“You must be more blind than I thought because even a visually impaired person would not call Freya cute. She’s like a demon spawn that looks like the dollar store version of Barbie.” Doyoung spat out.

“I meant you dumbass. You kind of remind me of a bunny. But like, more sexy I guess.” Jaehyun said.

“What did you fucking say? Do I look like a bunny to you? Do I now? You better not ever say that again or else I’ll whoop your ass so hard you will be wishing you weren’t born” Doyoung seethed.

“Okay, okay chill. I’m extremely sorry Doyoung, I just wanted to say you look cute.” Jaehyun said, hands raised in the air to defend himself.

Now Doyoung started to blush hard and his heart started beating erratically. He was not comfortable with this feeling at all.

“Well thank you Jaehyun, for, um, calling me cute I guess. Now will you please leave me, I have some spring cleaning I need to catch up on. I’ll give you some cookies tomorrow.” Doyoung said as he ushered Jaehyun out of the door, refusing to look him in the eye.

“But it’s autumn?” Jaehyun questioned.

“That’s why I need to catch up on it,” Doyoung said, “Goodbye Jaehyun, see you around.” 

And he proceeded to slam the door shut. Doyoung sighed as he slid to the ground like a deflated balloon. What was he going to do with Jung Jaehyun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Doyoung figure out his love life and finish his spring cleaning? Will Jaehyun ask Doyoung out properly? And finally, will Laura stop being a dick? 
> 
> Find out next time on ... cookies


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay high key sorry for not posting for like a month. I forgot this was a thing and when I say the dojae drought I suddenly remembered that I wrote something. This is super short but next chapter will have more spice, as in Doyoung and the ladies drama, not any romancey things yet. Also this chapter is just an insight into Jaehyun a bit.

In all actuality, Jaehyun hadn’t meant to stay in the neighbourhood for that long. He had only just finished his residency and was substituting for another doctor in the town who had severely fractured their arm in a skiing accident. At first he was reluctant to take on the job, but karma works in its mysterious ways.

“Are you alright Jaehyun-ah? Are you feeding yourself alright? Do you want to come back home?”

“I’m doing fine eomma. I think I might actually stay here for more than I intended to.” Jaehyun reassures his mother.

“You want to stay there longer? I thought you didn’t want to go in the first place? You’ve only been there for 2 weeks and already you want to stay further from your precious mother. Oh, my heart hurts. Is there something- someone keeping you there?”

“Ah, I just really like the neighbourhood, and I think it’s good experience here, it isn’t too busy.” Jaehyun says, words tumbling out of his mouth faster than he can think. That’s right. He just likes the neighbourhood that’s all. Nothing else.

“Oh, alright Jaehyun-ah, but visit me okay? And bring someone home, it’s been a while since you had someone. Your last girlfriend was 3 years ago and your last boyfriend was 2 years ago. I’m getting older, I want grandchildren, you know.” His mother laments, jokingly, Jaehyun knew that she was still waiting for him.

“Okay eomma, love you.” Jaehyun says as he hangs up the phone.

He walks outside to get the mail and sees the ladies and Doyoung passing by on their morning jog. They must have made up in the two days of morning jogging absence. The ladies wolf whistle and he shyly waves to them, or maybe it was to Doyoung. Doyoung doesn’t seem to look at him. It was like this since his visit to Doyoung’s house and his kinda not confession to Doyoung. Whenever he went outside, and Doyoung would be there, Doyoung would just freeze and rush back into his house. That was no fun. 

Jaehyun still isn’t sure what he thinks of Doyoung. He likes the reactions Doyoung makes. Doyoung is so entertaining . And he’s not bad to the eye either. Reminds Jaehyun of his exes. From the looks of it, Doyoung seemed to be affected by him so there was definitely attraction from that side. Jaehyun sighed as he walked back into his house, he would just let everything play by itself. It was definitely going to be amusing either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally sure whether to make jaehyun a kinda dick or not. Like personality wise. At first this fic was just gonna be super light hearted but maybe adding more character depth would make it more interesting. I dunno.  
> Stream Kick it! and support 127 on their comeback cos it's super good. My favourite is White night. 
> 
> Also if you want follow my twitter: @jaedograss  
> I don't post but I might in the future :)
> 
> Ooh one more thing. Please leave comments. It means a lot to me :)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter. I actually have been anticipating this chapter since a month ago but I couldn't find time to finish it so here it is now. Hope you enjoy!

Every month there was a meeting with all the neighbourhood ladies, where they discussed upcoming events like how rich people do. Doyoung was invited to the association a month after he moved in.

“Okay ladies and Doyoung. We need to discuss the upcoming Christmas gala. Doyoung, as last year’s beauty queen, which I don’t know how the fuck you got it because you didn't have a date and you ain't a lady, will you please present the award this year?” Gertrude says.

“Firstly fuck you, I don’t need to have a date or be a lady to be a beautiful queen, and secondly, what happens if I win again?” Doyoung questions. He was extremely competitive in events like these.

“I personally think Jaehyun will win this year. He’s so gorgeous,” Jessica swoons.

Other ladies nod and approve. It had been a while since fresh meat had moved into the town, and it was only once in a lifetime when the newbie was as gorgeous as Jaehyun was.

“Who’s gonna ask Jaehyun to go as their date?”

“I bags him”

“No me, you have a husband!”

“Well that doesn’t stop me from asking Jaehyun out. He doesn’t have to know.”

“Ahem ladies, moving on, we need to discuss the theme first before we decide on dates.” Doyoung says, obviously wanting to divert the attention from Jaehyun. 

“Ooh, how about S’winter? Like summer but winter!” Julie pipes up.

“You say that every year. It’s a bad idea and we will never use it.” Carla shoots back.

“Winter Wonderland!”

“Boring” 

“Fire and Ice”

“Overdone”

“Ugly Sweaters!”

“Won’t be too hard for you because all your sweaters are already ugly”

“Okay, Julie, that’s enough ideas. Carla, stop being mean to Julie. I was thinking of a costume party.” Sandra says.

“Hmm, a bit overplayed, but seems good enough. Okay, Sarah, you are on venue. Margot, you are on catering. Doyoung, music. Kristie, decorations. Laura, invitations. And um, Julie, you can be… moral support” Trisha says. “Meeting adjourned.”

\----

“So, a Christmas party?”

Doyoung freezes, drops the mail he had in his hand and whips his head around to see Jaehyun holding an invitation. There was no getting out of this conversation now. 

“Uh, yeah. We have one every year.” Doyoung stutters nervously. Why the fuck was he nervous. Jaehyun was his neighbour. You’re not supposed to be scared of your neighbour.

“Ah, I see. The theme is Christmas costumes. Have you gotten one yet?” Jaehyun asks, scratching the back of his head. (Attractively, I would like to say. He was scratching the back of his head like how you would imagine every boy next door does when they shyly scratch their head.)

Dyoung was not about to reveal how he had slowly been inputting the idea of a costume party into Sandra’s brain since 2 years ago because he had come up with the perfect costume and had been making it ever since. 

“Uh, no. Who would do that? It’s only just September! That’s a bit of a stretch.” Again with the nervous laughter. Pull yourself up Kim Doyoung. Mama didn’t raise you to be a bashful teenage girl who just had their first kiss.

“Yeah. Well, if you do think of one, tell me cos I have no idea what to wear. Maybe we can even coordinate outfits.” Jaehyun says with a wink and a dimply smile, walking back to his house.

If Doyoung didn’t have the legs, he would’ve collapsed right there and then. Fuck Jung Jaehyun and his stupid smile and his stupid dimples and his stupid face. It was unfair how much hold he had on Doyoung. That’s when Doyoung made up his mind to not fall for Jung Jaehyun, but instead tortuously make Jaehyun fall for him and share the pain he was currently in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol the endings of my chapter are kinda the same. We stan consistency. Reminder to stream Kick It! to support the boys.
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want: @jaedograss
> 
> Leave comments if you enjoyed it or have any ideas for me because I certainly don't so ideas are very much appreciated.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter. A bit angsty just saying.

“So Cassandra is the one that fucked Trisha’s husband?” Jaehyun asks. 

“No, it was Sandra. I’ve literally told you this a hundred times. Cassandra is an angel, but she was a former hooker so her husband is a bit iffy on that. Also to be fair, Trisha did sleep with Sandra’s son.” Doyoung explains.

“She what?!”

“Yeah, Trisha is very nasty. I would not tap that if I was straight.” Doyoung sighs. 

It was a Saturday evening and Doyoung was trying to teach Jaehyun the whole history (or at least the relevant history) of the neighbourhood. Surprisingly, Doyoung had actually come over to his house multiple times during the past few weeks with freshly baked goods and gossip to spill. It had seemed the minor ignoring incident was forgotten and was now replaced with lengthy discussions on the neighbourhood. 

Jaehyun had learnt multiple things during his lessons with Doyoung.

  1. Everyone slept with everyone’s spouses

  2. There were no secrets, only gossip waiting to be told

  3. Trisha was a bitch




Jaehyun felt that he was warming more to the life of the neighbourhood, he had gotten used to the ladies walking past every day and wolf whistling at him. He got to meet the husbands of the ladies, 60% of them, he was sure, were not completely straight and probably slept with each other. Whatever news he had missed, Doyoung would always tell him the day after. It was a nice constant in his life.

“I almost forgot,the ladies are going over to my place for dinner. I should get ready.” 

“Oh one more thing Jaehyun, Emery, Margot's daughter is having her birthday next week and it is expected for everyone to come.” Doyoung says as he and Jaehyun get up and walk to the front door, ”I mean, you aren’t forced to, but Margot makes a huge fuss if not everyone is there, she throws very good parties I must say. Anyway, hope to see you there!” 

Jaehyun could only wave at Doyoung’s back as he walked down to his house. He was growing increasingly fond of his bunny-like next door neighbour but never seemed to get out his way to pursue him. Even after a couple weeks, he was yet to get Doyoung’s number. It was always Doyoung who came over, not him to Doyoung’s house. Maybe some fear resided in him of rejection in the case he was to ask him out. It was obvious Doyoung was gay, and was single, and perhaps somewhat interested, but even those factors alone were not convincing to Jaehyun enough to try to chase after him.

This reluctance changed soon enough.

\------

  
  


The closest bar, Jaehyun found out, was 1 hour away. In the next town. As unfortunate as it was, Jaehyun had already decided to go, despite the $50 taxi ride to the said location. Upon arriving at the bar, he was pleasantly surprised that the bar was not at all like the greasy cheap ones he spent most of college days inhabiting, but rather a jazzy speakeasy-esque bar with vintage detailing all around with a large grand piano placed in the middle and a lady in a scarlet dress with a slit up to her thigh, singing.

As Jaehyun looked around, he saw some familiar faces, namely the neighbourhood ladies’ husbands who looked like they were doing more than just smoking and drinking. They saw Jaehyun and waved to him, it was a mutual understanding that Jaehyun already knew about their affairs and wasn’t going to tell anyone about it.

Jaehyun grabbed a seat at the bar and a smartly dressed bartender came to him.

“You aren’t from around here are you?” The bartender asked, almost accusingly.

“How did you know?” 

This was not the way most of his conversations with bartenders started. It usually was more transactional and less personal.

“You’re Asian. The only other Asian I know around here is from the town 1 hour from here.”

Jaehyun was unsure on how to respond.

“Name is Johnny. Or Johnathan if you were my parents. Or daddy if we were in bed” the bartender says with a wink.

Jaehyun chooses to ignore the last comment.

“Ok Johnny, can I get your speciality?” 

“I think I should get your name if I told you mine.” 

“Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.”

“Oh, so you’re _that_ Jaehyun” Johnny says with a smile.

“What do you mean by _that_ Jaehyun?” Jaehyun asks with genuine concern.

“Nothing, it’s just my friend Doyoung has been talking about the new Asian in his neighbourhood for some time. You are better looking than I thought. Quite the catch. No wonder Doyoung speaks so highly of you.” 

“Doyoung talks about me?” Jaehyun gulps.

“Oh he talks about just about everyone in his neighbourhood. I could probably pass as living there myself with the amount of things he gossips about.” Johnny replies.

Right. It was Doyoung. He talks about everyone to everyone, and Jaehyun wasn’t that special. 

“Your drink is on the house, courtesy of the lady over there.” Johnny says as he points to the singer in the red dress on the other side of the bar.

Now, Jaehyun was not really interested in her, but by obligation he went over to talk. He wasn’t a monster. He would just decline her advances and hopefully ask Johnny more about Doyoung.

“Hey there handsome.” the woman purrs.

“Hi.” Jaehyun answers half-heartedly.

“What’s your name? I can’t just call you handsome all night long.” the singer as she leans on the bartop enough so her breasts show a bit more.

“Jaehyun”. He decided to keep the answers short and boring so she would eventually lose interest.

Unluckily for him, she looked like she wasn’t backing down. 

“How _exotic_. My name is Kira. Where are you from Jaehyun?” Kira asks.

“Connecticut.” Jaehyun replies looking around for Johnny to help.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone come into the bar.

“No, like where are you _really_ from”

Damn this bitch was persistent.

“Connecticut, I already told you” Jaehyun answers, obvious annoyance in his tone.

Jaehyun had now recognised the ‘someone’ as Doyoung, and wow, Doyoung looked good tonight. He was wearing a sleeveless white top with a black blazer over, looking effortlessly elegant. Doyoung waved a hello to Johnny and sat down at the bar.

“No,” Kira giggles “Like what part of Asia are you from?”

Doyoung had made eye contact with Jaehyun, saw his company and promptly ignored Jaehyun, talking to the man next to him that clearly seemed to be interested in him.

“I’m sorry, but I already told you where I was from, Connecticut. If you can’t see that what you are doing is clearly racist, and I am clearly not attracted to you, you need glasses and a higher IQ.” Jaehyun says as he leaves Kira embarrassed with other customers staring at her.

Jaehyun walks over to Doyoung with an overwhelming amount of jealousy as he sees the man sitting next to him was now holding Doyoung’s hand.

“Come on, we are leaving.”

“What do you mean we? I just got here. Weren’t you talking to that lady over there?”

“I was. Now I’m not. Let’s go home.” Jaehyun says, voice growing louder.

“Woah, are you his boyfriend?” The man asks, intimidated by the drama.

“No he is not. I’m sorry, I’ll just talk outside to him for a sec.” Doyoung says, as he drags Jaehyun outside.

“What the fuck was that?” Doyoung yells the moment they get outside.

“Look, I was just looking out for you!” Jaehyun yells back with just as much vigor.

“Who asked? Who fucking asked, because I know damn well I did not. Was I in danger? No! Look, Jaehyun, you are a nice friend, but you can’t overstep your boundaries like that.”

“Well, you ignored me the moment you went into the bar!” Jaehyun says, knowing he was going to lose this fight. There was no reason for him to be like this.

“You were talking to Kira! And anyone in a 50km radius would know that slut would take off her panties for anyone. Also, this is besides the point. What makes you allowed to control my decisions?”

The cold air outside was making their voices turn to smoke. Jaehyun was silent for a moment.

“I like you. That’s why.” Jaehyun whispers, defeated.

Doyoung starts laughing.

“You what? You like me? So that’s why you decide to parade around and charm the pants off every woman in town and micromanage who I can and can’t flirt with? I didn’t know you were like that Jaehyun. If I did, maybe I wouldn’t have been interested in the first place.” Doyoung spits out as he walks back into the bar.

Jaehyun’s feet grow numb as lone tears cling onto his neck. 

When he arrived home, he pulls out a container filled with cookies Doyoung had made him the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooft Jaehyun fucked up real bad. 
> 
> Follow we on twitter: @jaedograss
> 
> Don’t forget to comment if you want to. I really appreciate it.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A whole lot of dialogue cos i am a bad writer.

“Go home Jaehyun. You’re drunk”

“I fucked up Johnny.”

“Yeah I know, you have been coming here for the past week lamenting about it. It’s not doing good for your mental health or your wallet. It must cost you at least 100 here and back.”

Jaehyun well and truly looked like a homeless man. He had not shaved in days. Or as he liked to call it, he was going for the rugged look.

  


“I can’t see him ever again”

“Come on, that's a bit dramatic. You guys are literally next door neighbours.” 

“That's it, I'm gonna move”

“Look, if you move without resolving it you are just gonna think about him the rest of your life. Like the one that got away. You know that Katy Perry song?”

“I feel like you are trivialising my pain”

“Oh no, I totally get it. Doyoung is hard to get and hard to be with. I tried my shot but apparently I am ‘intimidatingly tall’ and he didn’t want us to be together cos he would look ‘bad’.You, on the other hand, you are just his type. And he wouldn't let you go that easily. Also the bar is closing in 10 minutes and I don’t do bed and breakfast so get out.”

\-----

Jaehyun’s interactions with Doyoung were even worse than when he made the cute comment with Doyoung. To nobody’s surprise.

The ladies still stared at him as they walked past but Doyoung kept his head straight and refused to look at Jaehyun. This was very uncomfortable to Jaehyun because he had never, ever, ever been rejected by a person he was pursuing. Ever. And so, Doyoung seemed like a much needed obstacle in Jaehyun’s love life. 

This event was the birth of -

Jaehyun’s multi step plan to win Doyoung over:

Step 1: Apologising with gifts (namely Margot’s cookies that he stole the recipe from) 


“I’m not interested in your religion, I'm sorry. Can you please stop knocking and read the sign that -”

“I’m not trying to convert you, sorry to disappoint.” 

“Oh, Jaehyun,” Doyoung said, with the slightest hint of annoyance as he opened the door.

“I brought cookies. Look, I know it’s not the best way to apolo-”

“I really don’t want to see you right now,” Doyoung snapped and shut the door promptly at Jaehyun’s face.

Unlike their first encounter, Jaehyun was not unfazed when the door was slammed into his face.

Step 2: Flowers, lots of them 


Doyoung came back to his front porch after one morning jog to find a large bouquet of sunflowers on his porch. Sunflowers, the one flower he was allergic to. His desperate attempt to get rid of the flowers involved lots of tears, a runny nose, and very loud sneezing. 

“I swear to god, if I catch the person wh- ahchoo- who did thi- ahhhChoo. You will regret living- ahhhchoo.” Doyoung yelled out through blurry eyes.

From the other side of the hedge, Jaehyun observed with binoculars. Doyoung was allergic to sunflowers. Noted.

Step 3 : Mariachi band 


At 7 am October 2nd was when Doyoung thought he died. He heard the blaring sound of trumpets and the strumming of a guitar, and hang on- this sounded a lot like the Mexican music in the taco restaurant in the city. Doyoung arose from the dead and walked to his bedroom window to see that in his front yard was a fully dressed mariachi band playing to their heart’s content.

“Please stop playing!” Doyoung yelled out.

“Sorry, we were hired for an hour and it’s only been 10 minutes”

“I don’t care who the fuck hired you, if you play for one more minute I will sue for trespassing and noise pollution.”

Needless to say, the band quickly packed up their instruments and drove away. Doyoung was a bit disappointed that he had not in fact died.

Step 4: Sticky notes 


Luck really wasn’t on Doyoung’s side. After arriving home from work, which was exhausting because he had to argue with a Karen about how flutes and recorders were not interchangeable and that he could not charge the same price for a flute as he did with a recorder, he had found his home vandalised. Neon yellow and pink post-it notes were posted on his door and the front wall. 

He shrieked and cried and then decided this problem was not for present Doyoung and went inside his house.

Jaehyun, who was watching the whole fiasco, has decided that from Doyoung’s reaction that he did not in fact like the apology. Feeling guilty, he went to the front and picked off all the post-it notes off the wall which was as painstaking as putting them up.

Step 5 : Apologising with gifts, anonymously 


“Delivery for Doyoung Kim!”

“I don’t remember buying anything recently” 

“Well, it says it’s for you. Just sign here please.”

“I really don’t think this is mi-”

“Can you please just sign the damn sheet. If it’s not from you it's probably from an admirer or something. These things happen all the time.”

Doyoung reluctantly signed the form and accepted the box.

Upon opening the box, he saw a bottle of very expensive wine and an equally expensive necklace. A necklace that he had only disclosed to Jaehyun about wanting to buy.

With that, he closed the box, and took it straight over to the house next door.

“Who is i- oh, hey Doyoung. I see you have gotten a package”

“Take it back Jung. I don’t want it.” 

“Are you sure? Because I know for a fact that is your favourite wine brand, and that necklace would really look good on you”

“Look, Jung. I get what you are trying to do. It’s not gonna work. I’m not cheap enough to be bought over by some fancy wine or a necklace.”

“I tried apologising in other ways but you didn’t accept them!” Jaehyun defended.

“You what- you apologised in oth-” the cogs in Doyoung’s brain started turning “the flowers and post-it notes and the mariachi band was YOU!” he screamed.

“Uh- yes” Jaehyun timidly answered.

“I can’t believe you!” Doyoung yelled as he dropped the box he had in his hands and started walking towards Jaehyun with a murderous look in his eyes.

“Woah there Doyoung, I mean I didn’t know you were allergic to sunflowers. And I-I uh” Jaehyun started stammering as he backed up “I really wanted to say sorry”.

“You bitch!” Doyoung shrieked as he started chasing Jaehyun around his house.

Jaehyun yelped and ran up his stairs with a livid Doyoung not far behind him. He did not have a plan per se but once he escaped the wrath of Doyoung, he was sure he could figure out something. Unfortunately for him, he had made the mistake of turning into his bedroom.

Doyoung and Jaehyun were now on opposite sides of Jaehyun’s bed, Doyoung seething with rage and planning on his attack. Jaehyun’s brain, on the other hand, was empty except for the thought of how hot Doyoung looked mad. Curse him and his horniness for violence.

“You can either have it the easy way or the hard way Jaehyun, surrender now and I won’t hurt you so bad, or keep playing this game and I will make sure you can’t feel any bone in your body afterwards”

“Kinky”

Doyoung pounced over the bed over to Jaehyun’s side but Jaehyun jumped over at the same time, and not that long of a story short, Jaehyun found himself hovering over Doyoung, pinning him down by the hands. (Yes, in the magical world of fanfiction, anything can happen.)

“Get off me Jung”

“Not unless you calm down”

“Let go of my hands”

“Nah, I like you better this way” Jaehyun smirks.

Jaehyun regretted that statement a millisecond later because then, Doyoung kicked him in the crotch.

“Owwwww,” Jaehyun groaned in pain as he curled into the fetal position.

“Serves you right, do you know how much torture you have put me through this past week alone?”

“I was just trying to say sorry”

“Well I don’t want you to”

“Can you just please give me a chance. I get it, I fucked up. But I tried my best to say sorry. I’m new to this rejection thing.”

“I get you are trying to say sorry, but it sounds like you are just hyping yourself up”

“I’m serious Doyoung. I’m actually serious about you. Who else would put half as much effort to get you back?”

“Are you saying I’m not worthy of the effort?”

“No I just- owww, wait let me just get up it’s a bit awkward talking from the floor like this. You are worth the effort.”

“Well you didn’t have me in the first place.”

“I know. I wish I did. Then how about we truce? Can we at least go back to friends?”

“Ugh fine. Just stop sending me over stuff.”

“But I like spoiling you.”

“One more word and we are not friends.”

“Ok”

“Zip it”

Walking down the stairs was a major pain for Jaehyun, but he had to endure it for the sake of Doyoung.

“You know, I actually missed our little gossip sessions. I might resume them again.” Doyoung says as he walks out the door.

“Please do. Since we are friends again, you know I’ll still go after you. Except I’ll be a better person about it this time” Jaehyun says with a smile.

“I’d like to see you try” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha back to square one. except this time i might let it work out. 
> 
> kudos and comment if you liked it. It would be very much appreciated.
> 
> twitter: @jaedograss


	8. 8

Turns out that when people are rich, they really know how to spend their money. This was evident to Jaehyun the moment he moved into the neighbourhood, but it became more real once he experienced how they partied.

Emery, Margot’s daughter, had a party that was nothing short of extravagant, fully displaying the lavish house that they owned. Jaehyun had chills walking in, the festivity was Parasite-esque minus the creepy house-keeper and poverty stricken family attempting to overthrow the owners. Hopefully. 

“Hey Jaehyun, so glad you could make it,” Margot says with an all-teeth smile, ”Emery has been dying to meet you. You guys are around the same age I think, maybe you two can become very good friends.”

“Ah great, maybe a bit la-”

“Oh here she is. Emery! Jaehyun is here!” Margot calls out as her daughter walks towards them, “Hopefully you guys can get to know each other a bit better.” And with that Margot leaves the two alone.

“Hi there! So glad you could make it to my party Jaehyun,” Emery says with just as dazzling a smile as her mother.

“Glad I could make it.” Jaehyun answers with just enough enthusiasm to convince that he wanted to be there.

The two share an awkward silence for a bit and Jaehyun uses the time to wander his eyes over to Doyoung, who was in a conversation with some of the older ladies, almost looking like one himself. 

“So, how are you enjoying the neighbourhood so far?”

“Uh, it’s pretty good. Interesting I must say. Definitely different from back home.” Jaehyun replies.

“So how old are you?” Emery asks again. Her conversation skills were lacking but the effort made was commendable. Both looked like neither wanted to be in the situation they were currently in.

“I’m 26”

“Oh, so you’re 2 years older than me, that’s cool. I heard you were a doctor.”

“Ah yeah, just finished my residency and I’m just going around for the experience and all”

Jaehyun glimpses at Doyoung one more time and sees that the latter had indeed spotted Jaehyun in his situation. He lets his eyes linger for a moment and gets caught off guard when Emery starts talking again.

“You like Doyoung, don’t you?” Emery asks.

Jaehyun, genuinely surprised by the abruptness and forwardness of the question, wheezes on air and nearly chokes.

“Uh sorry?”

“No, I can see you looking at him, I’m not that blind. Also my mother talks a lot so I know the little thing going between you two. Don’t worry, I was in your situation before. I liked Doyoung too, but I found out he wasn’t into women, not to mention a white woman.”

“Oh. Uh, I’m sorry.” is all Jaehyun can find himself saying. This was clearly not how he expected the conversation to go. 

“Haha, don’t fret, don’t feel sorry for me. I’ve moved on now.” Emery says with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jaehyun questions.

“No, yes, no, ok fine. I like a girl and it’s my first time ever liking a girl and I don’t know why I’m saying this to you because obviously it’e the first time we met, but maybe I feel more comfortable because I know you are gay as well and I-I” Emery stutters out.

“Woah, calm down. It’s ok.” Jaehyun says reassuringly “Take a breath.”

He walks her to the empty living room and Doyoung falls out of his line of sight.

“I like Freya.” Emery says once she calms down.

“I’m sorry what?” Jaehyun asks bewildered. First it was the coming out and now it was a confession?

“Haha, I know right. I know she likes you. Well at least what she thinks you are Jaehyun. And since I know you don’t like her back, I just wanted to tell you.”

“You can talk about it to me.” Jaehyun 

“This is so weird. I’ve never told this to a stranger before but I knew my mother was trying to push us in some sort of direction together so I just wanted to make it clear I’m not interested as well. You know, Freya and I were best friends growing up, but in high school we drifted a bit. She wanted to party and have boyfriends, I just wanted us to hang out. I kept on thinking I only liked guys, and I had no people around me that were my age and not straight. And then Doyoung came, and he’s amazing and all, and when he said he was gay, I realised that I liked my best friend, oh no I’m going to cry” Emery’s voice wobbles.

Jaehyun was not very good with emotions, as seen in previous episodes with his inability to communicate with Doyoung, but he knew that laughing was at least something that could help.

“No no no don’t cry. You are going to ruin your makeup! I’m sure it took forever to do that perfect eyeliner” Jaehyun says in an attempt of comforting her.

“That was terrible Jaehyun” Emery deadpans, “Woo, ok. I think I’ve kept you for long enough. You should go over to Doyoung, I’m sure he is wondering where you are.”

“Nah, I’m sure he’s busy talking to the ladies.”

“You never know unless you try. Wow, did I just give relationship advice?” Emery says as she high-fives herself.

“You know, you should listen to your own advice. Have a nice rest of your birthday Emery! Catch up with you later.” Jaehyun says as he leaves to find Doyoung.

Doyoung, fortunately, was not that hard to find, given that he was the only male in an all-ladies conversation and Jaehyun makes a beeline for him.

Jaehyun just stood awkwardly outside the circle in hopes of getting Doyoung’s attention, which the latter reciprocated as he waved goodbye to the ladies and joined Jaehyun.

“So, Emery.” Doyoung starts, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Jealous?” Jaehyun snickers.

“In your dreams Jung” Doyoung retorts.

“I already told you Doyoung, I only have eyes for you. Also, she likes someone already.”

“Ooh, who? Spill!” Doyoung says, eyes widening at the mention of gossip.

“Sorry, I’m afraid I can’t. Top secret.” Jaehyun says as he mimes zipping his lips.

“ Wow, you already have a bestie and it hasn't even been 1 day. My heart aches, I thought I was your confidante, your one true love.” Doyoung cries as he dramatically puts his hand over his heart.

“You cannot guilt me into saying the name. Also, maybe if you actively reciprocated my feelings, then you would be my one true love.” Jaehyun says, half joking, half wishing.

“Haha, I’ll give it some time Jaehyun.”

“I’ll wait all the time in the world if need be, it just means you are missing out on this” Jaehyun smirks as he gestures his body.

Doyoung blushes a bright red and smacks Jaehyun on the arm.

“Owww, ok I get it” Jaehyun whimpers in pain “My dick still hurts from when you kneed me in the groin”

“Aw, does it hurt that bad? Need me to kiss it better and put band aids on it?” Doyoung mocks Jaehyun. 

“I’d like it if you kissed it,” Jaehyun winks.

The whack on the head he got was totally worth it because Doyoung was a bright pink the whole night.

\-----

The festivities continued late into the night and multiple wine glasses late, Doyoung was a mess. He had only managed to stumble out of the house unscathed after many goodbyes from the ladies.

“The stars looks so pwetty. Twinkle, twinkle little star” Doyoung slurred and then erupted into a burst of laughter, drowsily tripping over his steps.

“Ok, up you get Doyoung, we are going home” Jaehyun says as he lifts Doyoung up in a piggy back. Thank goodness Jaehyun did not have an acquired taste for wine.

“Ooh, a prince haha. You look just like Jaehyun!” Doyoung exclaims and wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, a bit too tight.

“My neck!”

“Oh sorry” Doyoung says sleepily and loosens his grip.

“You know, prince that looks like Jaehyun. I’ll tell you something about your doppelganger, Jaehyun. He’s my neighbour and he’s so handsome. Just like you! But he’s a jerk, so I guess that’s what makes you guys different. He’s so frustrating but I like him a lot. I think. So I’m sorry prince if I can’t kiss you because I’m waiting to kiss Jaehyun.” Doyoung babbles.

Jaehyun could feel his ears turning a deep maroon.

“Doyoung?”

No answer. The grip around Jaehyun’s neck falls loose and Doyoung drops his hands to his sides. Jaehyun hears light snoring from behind him

Now this was possibly the worst time for Doyoung to be asleep because Jaehyun had just arrived at Doyoung’s front door and had no idea where his keys were.

Jaehyun dropped Doyoung down gently and tried to think about where Doyoung’s keys were. The obvious place would be pockets. Any sane person would put their keys there. 

“Sorry Doyoung, I hope you forgive me when you wake up” Jaehyun pleads as he closes his eyes and searched Doyoung’s pockets for the keys. In any other circumstance, this could look very suspicious so Jaehyun did it quickly so that it would somehow make the action less worse? 

Doyoung, had not in fact left his keys in his pockets after several minutes of body-searching.

“Julie accidentally locked herself out of the house Kristie! Imagine that”

“Doyoung are you awake?” Jaehyun asks.

Doyoung looked dead asleep. Even in his dreams, he gossips.

“Carla, I saw Laura’s husband at the bar the other day with his new girlfriend” Doyoung giggles and then falls right back to slumber.

“Dammit. Doyoung where do you put your keys?!” Jaehyun yells, which was as useless as talking to a corpse. Doyoung was way past the point of awakening.

Jaehyun, in his tired state, had only one more option left.

Carrying Doyoung up the stairs of his house seemed easy enough theoretically, but in reality, Doyoung was made of some muscle as well and moving him up seemed to be quite the struggle for Jaehyun. After half an hour getting up a flight of stairs, Jaehyun plopped a mumbling Doyoung on his bed.

Cute, Jaehyun thought.

He saw Doyoung’s ethereal state of sleep and saw a vulnerability not seen before. Even Doyoung, a strong-willed, independent person had weaknesses. In Doyoung’s case, alcohol. 

Jaehyun contemplated sleeping aside Doyoung for a moment and then decided against it. It was clear Doyoung wanted to set boundaries between the two and he wasn’t the one that was going to overstep it. With one last look at Doyoung, Jaehyun prepared himself for an uncomfortable night on his couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of making Emery and Jaehyun the 'Bi Bros'. Also Jaehyun has amazing character development in every place but his humour. But we stan respectful people who know their boundaries. I feel this is kinda slow burn at this point.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


	9. 9

Doyoung woke up to a splitting headache and the sunlight hitting directly on his face, which was weird because his bed faced away from the window to avoid these kinds of occurrences. He rubbed his eyes open and went to close the window when he realised he wasn’t in his bedroom. Or his house. He was about to scream when he remembered:

Top tip number one when you are not in your own bed - you either had a one night stand or you have been kidnapped. Since the former was completely out of the question, it was most likely he got kidnapped, and if there was one thing he learnt from horror movies, was not to scream.

Immediately he patted down his body and sighed in relief. Thankfully his kidnapper had not harvested his organs just yet. Doyoung took a moment to look around the bedroom and found it vaguely familiar. It was very minimalist, with very few pieces of furniture, almost with the feeling like it was not lived in. He decided to explore the house further and tip-toed down the stairs, lampshade from the bedroom in hand in case his murderer appeared. Turning his head round the corner, he sneaked into the neighbouring room, which happened to be the kitchen, where he saw the figure of a man with a knife. Doyoung went into defensive mode and held the lampshade close to him, when he observed the man to be using the knife for cooking? This didn’t happen in the films. Now Doyoung thought he had a chance to strike the man, so he charged at him with the lampshade.

“AHHH!” Doyoung yelled, running straight towards the man with his weapon.

“AHHHHHHHH!” The man screamed and dropped his knife, turning around to reveal his face and suddenly Doyoung halted, mid warrior pose.

“Jaehyun? You’re my kidnapper?” Doyoung asks, lampshade still gripped tightly in his hand.

“No? I brought you home yesterday because you were drunk and you didn’t have your keys on you.” Jaehyun replies.

“So I’m not being murdered?”

“I don’t think so. I’d rather date you alive then have your dead body.”

  
  


—

After Doyoung had calmed down and changed into Jaehyun’s spare clothes because he was still in the clothes he was wearing the night before as Jaehyun refused to cross the boundary and potentially anger Doyoung, they both sat down to eat breakfast. 

“Wow Jaehyun, you can’t bake for shit but this is amazing!” Doyoung exclaims as he stuffs his face with eggs and bacon.

“I don't know if the insult cancelled out the compliment but thank you.”

“So you couldn’t find my keys?”

“Yeah, I- ah checked your pockets and your doormat. It wasn’t there”

“Why would you check there? I always put it in the mailbox.”

“Well I didn’t know that.”

“You do now,” Doyoung winks at him, ”Where did you sleep last night if I took your bed?”

“I took the couch.”

“You didn’t try to sleep next to me? Wow, I would’ve taken that opportunity if I were you.”

“Considering you are still slightly angry at me, I’m not risking it.”

“How gentlemanly of you.” Doyoung said as he got up to get seconds.

Jaehyun stared at Doyoung’s back, his shirt slightly oversized on Doyoung, slipping at the shoulder and he swore he could have given Doyoung all his possessions at that very moment.

“Doyoung”

“Yeah?”

“I really like you. Do you know that?”

Doyoung pauses at the not-so-sudden confession before chuckling to himself. 

“Haha. Yes, I do.”

“So can you please give me a chance?”

“Hmm… Okay” Doyoung finally concedes.

And with that, Jaehyun gets up from his seat, walks over to Doyoung and kisses him on the lips. Doyoung widens his eyes in surprise at first, but melts into the kiss, cupping both of Jaehyun’s cheeks with his hands. When they finally break, Jaehyun’s full dimples are on display and Doyoung’s face is bright red.

“You won’t regret this, I promise” Jaehyun giggles.

“I hope so, because right now, you are the death of me” Doyoung sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was seriously considering dragging their first kiss until a few more chapters but I couldn't wait as well and i wanted to get a move on with their relationship. If only that could happen in real life. *sigh* Doyoung watches too many movies for his own good. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
